End of Me
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: When Elena discovers an old painting in the attic of the Salvatore Boarding House.Secrets will be uncovered.And just how is a certain hybrid tied into all of this?No Delena or Kelena.Klaus x OC
1. Chapter 1: End Of Me

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Wish I did though.

Please Read & Review

This popped up in my head. Also this is not a Delena story. It's an OC.

**End Of Me by Apocalyptica (feat. Gavin Rossdale)**

**End Of Me By****Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1:End of Me**

_**Rosaries left under the mattress of the memories who could bear the witness**__**  
><strong>__**As you slip into oblivion, use it like a weapon**__**  
><strong>__**Am I left to bleed waiting for the moment when you've had your fun**__**  
><strong>__**A loaded gun**__****_

_**Take away your broken misery, I don't want to waste your memory**__**  
><strong>__**This love, this love is gonna be the end of me**__**  
><strong>__**Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated**__**  
><strong>__**This love, this love is gonna be the end of**__****_

_**Can't resist poisoning the message**__**  
><strong>__**Just a narcissist trapped inside the wreckage**__**  
><strong>__**And the sympathy I had is gone deadened by the ceremony**__**  
><strong>__**Drama queen stand behind your empire as your kingdom falls all because**__****_

_**Take away your broken misery, I don't want to waste your memory**__**  
><strong>__**This love, this love is gonna be the end of me.**__**  
><strong>__**[. From: . .]**__**  
><strong>__**Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated**__**  
><strong>__**This love, this love is gonna be the end of ME**__****_

_**Your rescue, my undo**__**  
><strong>__**I'm not the one to save you**__**  
><strong>__**I'm empty completely**__**  
><strong>__**I'm drowning in your shadow**__****_

_**Take away your broken misery, I don't want to waste your memory**__**  
><strong>__**This love, this love is gonna be the end of me.**__**  
><strong>__**Everything I gave is wasted, I'm the one who suffocated**__**  
><strong>__**This love, this love is gonna be the end of**__****_

_**Cant chase away your ghost, inside it only grows**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing left but misery**__**  
><strong>__**This will be the end of me**__**  
><strong>__**All the shit that you created, all the scars you celebrated**__**  
><strong>__**Couldn't take away the pain**__**  
><strong>__**Couldn't resurrect your gain**__**  
><strong>__**This love will be the end of me, this love will be the end.**_

**-End Of Me by Apocalyptic(f****eat. Gavin Rossdale)**

Elena Gilbert let out a heavy sigh upon glancing around the attic. Although small, it was crammed full of stuff from top to bottom.

All she wanted to know was a little more about Stefan and Damon's past, since they rarely mentioned their childhood.

Though what Elena didn't know was that some secrets were left best untold.

Deciding to look through a large box that looked promising. She smiled as she found an old black and white picture of Stefan from when he was a child. A large smile was plastered across his face.

Although Elena noticed something in her peripheral vision, whatever it was had a sheet draped over it.

Elena moved closer and just as her fingers were a few inches from it.

A loud crash came from downstairs, which was soon followed by loud cussing, courtesy of one Damon Salvatore.

Relief coursed through her veins that it wasn't anything important that would drag her away from her insatiable curiosity.

Just a little closer.

Elena's hand grabbed a corner of the sheet to reveal an old cracked dusty mirror. Disappointment coursed through her veins at not finding anything of real interest. Although in the dark corners of her mind she wondered what had happened that had caused the mirror to break.

Sighing she turned back to sifting through boxes.

Occasionally she would find evidence such as a photograph or an old hand-made gift that indicated that the Salvatore Siblings had at one point in their in their long existence had a close relationship with one another.

Although it was when she was digging through a shelf full of old books. That she noticed that behind the bookshelf was a door.

Elena glanced around almost expecting for someone to stop her from approaching the door, but when nothing appeared. She carefully pushed the bookshelf over to the side, taking great care to not make too much noise. The last thing she needed was Damon to deter her from her task.

Grabbing the doorknob she turned but the door didn't open.

She sighed it was locked.

It was as if the universe was dead set on her not finding out what secrets were hidden in the attic.

Elena glanced at the lock.

It was one of those locks that required an old fashioned key to open. Though she didn't have a key, but she had a bobby pin.

It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be to pick a lock; the movies made it look so simple. After several frustrating minutes of picking the lock, there was a small _click _indicating that it was now unlocked.

She turned the handle and pulled it open; though despite her efforts the old door pulled open with a loud groan from years of disuse.

Although, Elena might as well been blind for it was much too dark for her to even see her own hand. Elena reached over to the bookshelf and grabbed a flashlight that she had brought along in case it got too dark in the attic.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she automatically noticed a painting of a young woman. She looked around fifteen with a set grey of eyes that held a child-like and mischievous glint in them. Her hair was a wavy dark brown. Her heart-shaped face held a soft smile.

Elena moved forward and gently turned the painting around were she saw neatly written on the back _Lucinda 1856._Elena frowned that meant that this Lucinda probably knew Damon or Stefan or both.

With a new mission she began to look through trunks and chests that were in the room. Though all she could find were clothes and several belongings.

It was towards the back that she found a bunch of paintings leaning against the wall. Although what really caught her eye was the chest that was slightly hidden behind several blankets.

Moving aside the blankets, she let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the trunk was unlocked. Carefully she pulled open the chest's lid halfway open to peak inside. It seemed she hit the jackpot, because inside where a bundle of letters tied together with a ribbon, a jewelry box, small trinkets, and lot of journals.

Elena was about to reach in and pull out the letters and the journals, but she accidently pulled the lid open to fast in her eagerness; causing it to bump into the shelf behind the chest. A dark blue colored bottle fell onto the floor with a crash; though to Elena it sounded extremely loud. She was about to let out a deep breath, when a familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well look what I found."

Elena turned around and spotted Damon. Damon's blue eyes held a hard glint in them. His eyes flickered towards the chest behind her.

"And what are you doing?"

"Umm...uh," Elena found herself saying. She then managed to pluck up the courage to ask Damon," Who's Lucinda?"

Damon froze.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Also tell me who do you want Lucinda to be: a sister, cousin, friend, what? Because I can't decide and who do you want her to have a romantic relationship with Damon or Klaus? You guys get to decide.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, although I wouldn't mind owning Damon and Klaus. And perhaps Elijah ;]

You guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews. And keep them coming, they keep me inspired. Feel free to suggest ideas who knows I might use them

Thanks zannet88, darkxangelxreaderx, xjenviciousx , lily-rose, Isabella95 , Aristanae1864 for reviewing.

I was so happy that I got reviews so fast. That and NORMAN REEDUS messaged me on Twitter on Tuesday, September 27 at 10:06 pm saying that he loved one of my drawings! Now I just need Joseph Morgan to message me and then I will die very happy.

**Please Read & Review**

**End of Me by Apocalyptica**** (feat. Gavin Rossdale)**

**End Of Me by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 2:Lucy**

_**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**__**  
><strong>__**I left a dozen roses on your grave today**__**  
><strong>__**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away**__**  
><strong>__**I just came to talk for a while**__**  
><strong>__**I got some things I need to say**__****_

_**Now that it's over**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna hold her**__**  
><strong>__**I'd give up all the world to see**__**  
><strong>__**That little piece of heaven looking back at me**__**  
><strong>__**Now that it's over**__**  
><strong>__**I just wanna hold her**__**  
><strong>__**I've gotta live with the choices i made**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't live with myself today**__****_

_**Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday**__**  
><strong>__**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name**__**  
><strong>__**I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance**__**  
><strong>__**But all I got are these roses to give**__**  
><strong>__**And they can't help me make amends**__****_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**__**  
><strong>__**I never wanted anything so bad**__**  
><strong>__**Here we are, for a brand new start**__**  
><strong>__**Living the life that we could've had**__****_

_**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand**__**  
><strong>__**Me and Lucy never wanna end**__**  
><strong>__**Just another moment in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I'll see you in another life**__**  
><strong>__**In heaven where we never say goodbye**__****_

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**__**  
><strong>__**Here we are for a brand new start**__**  
><strong>__**Got to live with the choices I've made**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't live with myself today**__****_

_**Me and Lucy walking hand in hand**__**  
><strong>__**Me and Lucy never wanna end**__**  
><strong>__**Got to live with the choices I've made**__**  
><strong>__**And I can't live with myself today**__****_

_**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**_

_**-Lucy by Skillet**_

Damon paused for a moment to admire the peacefulness of the graveyard. Never in his vampire life had he been rendered speechless by a simple question. Not even when Elena had badgered him about Katherine, had he frozen up.

He was glad Stefan had shown up when he did, he would have never been able to answer any of the questions about Lucinda, no Lulu. She hated the name Lucinda; absolutely despised it.

He remembered when Stefan had been first learning how to talk he couldn't pronounce her name properly, so he had almost immediately dubbed her Lulu.

She hadn't minded the nickname at the time, but as time went by it had begun to annoy her.

But now the mere mention of her name had brought up old memories, both good and bad. Memories of their childhood, her screams calling out his name yelling for him to save her, his immense regret, and guilt.

He hadn't stuck around long enough to hear Stefan's explanation to Elena of who exactly Lulu was. In his opinion it was none of her business to know every itsy bitsy detail of their lives. He had been pissed off when he seen Elena had been snooping in the hidden room, rustling up old memories.

When the Salvatore family had been in shock of her passing, they had made sure every procession of hers packed and tucked away in the hopes that it was just a horrible nightmare that Lulu was gone, that they could just pretend that she had left on a very long trip.

But unfortunately, the nightmare was a reality and there was nothing that they could do to bring her back.

Damon moved past several of the older graves towards a willow tree on the edge of the graveyard.

Its long tendrils and leaves seemed to dance almost lazily in the wind. A few feet away was a headstone, stone statue of a weeping angel was hugging the headstone. Damon's icy blue eyes barely made out the weather worn inscription on the headstone.

**In Loving Memory Of**

**Lucinda Teresa Salvatore**

**October 13, 1841-August 8, 1856**

**Beloved Daughter and Sister**

**May God Have Mercy On Her Soul**

Damon scowled at the comment on his little sister's soul. They made it sound like Lulu had done terrible things; accused of them, yes. Done them? No.

He remembered the long argument he had with his father about letting the mason write Lulu on her gravestone. But Giuseppe Salvatore was just as stubborn as his eldest son and had been unrelenting on the matter.

His father had almost immediately built a wall around his emotions, when he had been made to bury his pride and joy, his only daughter.

Damon gently set down fifteen purple roses in front of Lulu's gravestone. Back in the day purple roses were exceedingly rare, but despite that they had been Lulu's favorite. He fondly remembered how his sister had attempted to grow them, though to her dismay she didn't exactly have a green thumb.

Damon tilted his head upwards letting the sun shine down on his face. His body slightly relaxed, but only for a moment.

He let out an annoyed sigh when his phone started its insistent buzzing.

"This had better be important."

"Elijah is back," Stefan spoke in a somber tone.

Damon tensed," I'll be right there."

Damon sighed heavily, so much for having a few moments alone with his sister.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review.**

**So this is the last we're going to see of Damon and Stefan for a while. Tell me what you think. Also, what do you think happened to Lucy? I'm insanely curious if anyone can guess it. **

**Also, a lot of people wanted Lucinda aka. Lulu to be Damon and Stefan's sister. I was actually going to make her their sister, but I was curious on how popular the idea would be. If you update fast enough I'll update tomorrow or Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3: Let Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did I would be rich.

**Thanks for reviewing ****Trulzxoxo****,****,****darkxangelxreaderx****.**

**Wow, nobody has managed to figure out what happened to her. Keep guessing. **

**Also thanks, for those who stuck this on their Alerts and Favorites.**

**Please Read &Review**

**End Of Me by Apocalyptica (feat. Gavin Rossdale)**

**End of Me by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 3:**** Let Go**

_**Hey you, look what you do to me**__**  
><strong>__**You bend and you bruise me**__**  
><strong>__**Why you try to control me?**__**  
><strong>__**But you don't know me**__**  
><strong>__**How come you just want to hurt me?**__**  
><strong>__**How come you just want to push me?**__**  
><strong>__**I can't ignore you anymore**__**  
><strong>__**Cause everywhere I turn you**__**  
><strong>__**You burn me, you break me**__**  
><strong>__**You always want to take me down with you**__**  
><strong>__**What do you want from me?**___

___**I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take**__**  
><strong>__**I'm never gonna be the same**__**  
><strong>__**I threw it all away**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to be here fading**__**  
><strong>__**Just let go! (look what you do to me)**__**  
><strong>__**Let go! (look what you do to me)**___

___**Hey you, look what you do to me**__**  
><strong>__**You burnt and you scared me**__**  
><strong>__**With all that you tell me (but I don't listen!)**__**  
><strong>__**You love me, you hate me**__**  
><strong>__**You always want to take me down with you**__**  
><strong>__**What do you want from me?**___

___**I don't wanna be afraid I don't wanna run away**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take**__**  
><strong>__**I'm never gonna be the same**__**  
><strong>__**I threw it all away**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to be here fading**__**  
><strong>__**Just let**___

___**You kept pushing me**__**  
><strong>__**You keep using me**__**  
><strong>__**You keep twisting me**__**  
><strong>__**You keep breaking me**__**  
><strong>__**You can't have me anymore**__**[x3]**__**  
><strong>__**You can't have me, let go!**___

___**I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take**___

___**I'm never gonna be the same**__**  
><strong>__**I threw it all away**__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to be here fading**__**  
><strong>__**Just let go! Let go! Just let go!**__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna be afraid**__**  
><strong>__**Let go! (I don't wanna run away!)**__**  
><strong>__**Just let go! Let go! Let go!**_

**-Let Go by Red**

**Ireland 1868**

The Maguire family lived in a small, dingy cottage in the countryside. It wasn't the best place in the world to raise a child, but for them it was home.

Mairéad Maguire shivered. She tugged the ragged worn blankets closer to her petite body as the storm outside raged and howled outside. Getting up quickly she picked up a bundle of blankets that held a sleeping baby girl inside. She gently placed baby, Luíseach, down inside a basket. She smiled softly while brushing her dark curls aside.

Mairéad pulled the basket closer to the fireplace in the hopes of the warmth of the fire would keep Luíseach warm. Although what Mairéad didn't know was that little Luíseach wouldn't catch her death from the cold, but by what she thought would help prevent it.

She soon discovered this the next morning when she went to feed her babe, only to discover that Luíseach was not breathing.

Mairéad was filled with immense guilt and regret when the local doctor, Beinean, announced that Luíseach died of fear.

In all of Beinean's sixty-four years, he had never seen with his own eyes someone who had died of fear. Heard of it? Yes. But seen it? That would be a negative. It was hard enough that he had to tell the Maguires that Luíseach was gone, to witness the young parents sob over the death of their only child. But the most disheartening thing was that Luíseach would never start her own family and she would never grow into a young woman.

Present

Lucy had never known that she had arsonphobia, the fear of fire; until she had started feeling nauseous and felt as if she was choking at a fire show.

At first her parents thought that she scared that the fire would kill her like it did to her little brother, Aidan. But it was when she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, clawing at her body to the point where she started bleeding. That they realized that her behavior wasn't normal.

That was when her mother, Janet had looked towards specialists, but when that turned to be a dead end. She turned towards the internet for possible reasons that could be happening. It wasn't until Janet came across the possibility of past life regression that she urge Lucy to visit a hypnotist.

Lucy crossed off another name on her list. Lucy's grey eyes noticed that there were only five names left. Chicago was starting to become a dead end to look for a hypnotist that wasn't attempting to scam her.

She hoped one of the names left on the list would actually be the real deal, so she could finally move on with her life.

The only reason that she had bothered to even look for a hypnotist was because it was one her mother's last wishes that she look for one that and she was tired of living in total fear.

Lucy was about to continue on towards the next one on her list. When at the corner of her peripheral vision that she noticed a sign pointing towards a bar called Gloria's. Lucy suddenly felt the strangest urge to go inside. Although, she passed it off as merely wanting to get a drink. Glancing towards the sky she noticed that the sun was setting, before slipping inside

Lucy glanced around the inside of the bar. There weren't very many people, though it was a little early for to be a lot of people there. Jazz played softly in the background. She relaxed slightly, but it soon disappeared as she heard a familiar voice speak from behind her. Although, where she heard that voice she could not remember.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Never Be The Same

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did I would be rich.**

Thanks for reviewing **Trulzxoxo****, ****Aristanae1864****, **and darkxangelxreaderx. You guys rock.

Also thanks, for those who stuck this on their Alerts and Favorites.

And for the lovely messages XD

Sorry about the wait but I got stuck and I might not be able to update anytime soon. Because of NaNoWriMo I'm going to be cranking out a 50,000 word story. Yay…Notice my absolute enthusiasm.

Also I'm thinking of creating a bonus short story oneshot.

It'll feature Lucy, Damon, and Klaus. It's a Halloween themed one so basically Halloween would be over by the time and they go in a haunted house. XD It'll have nothing to do with this story whatsoever. So tell me if I should do it or not.

**Please Read & Review**

**End Of Me by Apocalyptica (feat. Gavin Rossdale)**

**End of Me by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 4: Never Be The Same**

_I know you, who are you now?_  
><em>Look into my eyes if you can't remember.<em>  
><em>Do you remember, oh?<em>

_I can see, I can still find_  
><em>You're the only voice my heart can recognize<em>  
><em>But I can't hear you now, yeah.<em>

_I'll never be the same_  
><em>I'm caught inside the memories, the promises<em>  
><em>are yesterdays and I belong to you.<em>  
><em>I just can't walk away<em>  
><em>'cause after loving you<em>  
><em>I can never be the same.<em>

_And how can I pretend I've never known you?_  
><em>Like it was all a dream, no.<em>  
><em>I know I'll never forget<em>  
><em>the way I always felt with you beside me<em>  
><em>and how you loved me then, yeah<em>

_You led me here,_  
><em>then I watched you disappear.<em>  
><em>You left this emptiness inside<em>  
><em>and I can't turn back time<em>  
><em>No, stay!<em>  
><em>Nothing compares to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing compares to you.<em>  
><em>I can't let you go,<em>  
><em>Can't let you go.<em>

_I can't let go._

_I'll never be the same,_  
><em>not after loving you,<em>  
><em>not after loving you, no.<em>

_I can never be the same._  
><em>I will never be the same.<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.<em>  
><em>I just can't walk away.<em>  
><em>No, I can't walk away from you.<em>

**-Never Be The Same by Red**

**France 14th Century**

There was no where to run or hide, it was like wildfire. Easy to to spread but difficult to put out.

A terrible killer was loose across Europe and there was no medicine that existed that could combat it.

It only meant certain death if you found strange black or purple spots on your person.

No one was quite sure how it appeared**. **Many thought it was the wrath of god, though what exactly what they were being punished for no one knew. It was mainly the poor and middle class that were being punished.

For the people, it was like hell had been unleashed on them.

Families, friends, and neighbors torn apart.

Many were attempting to escape.

Such as the raven haired, broad-shouldered man that stood watching as men, women, and children of all ages and sizes were carted away, though the majority were left in their homes or tossed in the streets.

Gabriël was the man's name; wrinkled his nose in disgust as the smell of decay and rot wafted closer to him. He should have been used to it by now, but he absolutely despised it since he considered it a mocking reminder of his dead wife.

Gabriël hoped to leave when night fell upon them with his two young children, Rafael and Lucette.

He knew he should probably feel bad about the fact that he was using his only daughter as a bargaining chip. Though the sad truth was that he didn't, but it was much safer where they were going; at least that was what he had heard from his old friend, Mikael.

Though he wouldn't realize until much later how dangerous it was until it was much too late.

**Present**

"Lucille, is that you?"

Gloria stared at the young dark haired woman before her. Although, inside Gloria was frowning at the fact Lucille hadn't aged a day since she last saw her. That and she was supposed to be dead.

"I'm sorry; you must have the wrong person. I'm Lucy."

Gloria frowned slightly there was no way it was a coincidence that her name was similar to Lucille's and she was her spitting image.

"I'm Gloria. Sorry I thought you were someone I once knew. My mind must be getting old. What would like you like?"

"Bourbon."

Gloria nodded her head slightly before making her way behind the bar.

"So what brings you to Chicago?"

Lucy paused for a moment to take a drink before answering with," My mother wanted me to come take care of some things."

Gloria nodded but didn't pry, though she wanted to badly, She turned and went to fill a few of her customers' drinks. Every so often her eyes would flicker towards Lucy.

Gloria just knew that Lucy being here was going to bring a lot of trouble here.

Oh how true that was. Though that would be the understatement of the century. But Gloria wouldn't realize that until much later.

Lucy watched Gloria out of the corner of her eye as she took a sip of bourbon. She felt something nagging at her from the back of her mind. She let out a deep sigh.

How annoying. She didn't like people knowing things about her that she didn't know herself. And from the look on…what was her name? Ah yes, _Gloria_. The woman knew something about her, but what exactly? She hadn't the faintest idea of what that would be.

_Shit._

Was the thought that went through her mind as she glanced at the clock. He was going to be royally pissed off that she was late.

Quickly tossing a few dollars at the bar for a tip. She rushed out of the the door; though on her way out, she accidentally bumped into two men.

Lucy tossed a quickly muttered apology as she stepped out the door.

However, the two men she had bumped into stood staring at the spot she had been standing at only moments before with twin looks of surprise.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Tell me any thoughts, comments, ideas, criticisms.**

**I won't update until I recieve at least 6 reviews**

**So , don't be shy.**

**Review.**

**I don't bite...much.**


End file.
